


An Argument

by AnAngryRat



Series: You're not very good at this [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: It came out of nowhere.





	An Argument

The argument came out of nowhere. Tony was still wearing the suit, out of nowhere. Stephen hadn’t used magic to get out of this, out of nowhere. There was blood and gore and Starkbots cleaning up the buildings and disposing of bodies. Yet here they were arguing semantics when everyone is alive, the only damage was the lives of the people around them.

“Fucking Christ, give it a rest!” Tony shouted. “You reversed time and it’s fine.”

“That’s not the point.”

“The point is mute when everything turned out great!” A building collapsed on itself and he could hear Peter’s muted yell as he fell with it just to prove his point. “Fucking amazing if you ask me.”

“You stupid insolent little man.” Stephen spat.

Tony scoffed. “Suck a cock.”

“Later!”

“I’ll enjoy it later if I don’t throw you through a building first.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Stephen was much closer now.

Tony grabbed his cloak and began the full body throw into the brick behind him when he had to stop short because Nat was standing there. She blinked then walked away. Probably talking to Cap or Hawkeye.

“You do better when following orders.” Stephen said behind Tony when he’d been in his hold a blink earlier.

“Want me to call you daddy too? Cause it’ll add to the absurdity of your unwarranted anger.”

Stephen blushed. Tony rolled his eyes. “Your bedroom tactics are awful.”

“Like you won’t say that when I fuck you later.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Spiderman jogged up. “Mr. Stark! Can I get a ride home?”

“Yes, Peter.” Both men said in sync. It took a second for that to sink in and Tony’s eyes widened to saucers.

“I-I-I meant Mr. Stark, I mean Tony!” Peter clarified looking between the two of them.

Tony coughed and nodded. Stephen opened a portal.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Naked!” Tony called right before the portal closed. Peter was tapping his fingers nervously against his thigh. Tony slung an arm around him.

“So, you’ve learned some interesting things today.”

“I have two dads,” Peter gasped slapping his hands to his cheeks. Tony closed his eyes and prepped himself for the long trip home.

[ Please check out this amazing art I based this off of! ](http://soybeanthebean.tumblr.com/post/174005181168/this-cloak-is-tired-of-these-two-sometimes)


End file.
